Moments
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Moments are simply fleeting passages of time, hardly worth remembering except by those who were there to witness them. A collection of MM drabbles. Yaoi
1. Fingertips

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DN ok?!

**AN:** So you can totally blame DioblicaJeevas for this mini-series..... though I know this isnt quite what was in mind when I was asked to mush like 5 of my ideas into one fic.... they just didn't mesh so I decided on drabble-like creations... That way we're all happy. :)

_~Fingertips~ _

Mello slammed his keys on the table with a sigh. He hadn't been able to get back to the apartment for _days _thanks to those idiots he worked with. And yet it didn't seem like he had even left; the clothes were still piled up in the corner, the dishes still weren't done, and that fucking soda can was _still _on the damn table.

He was going to kill Matt.

Speaking of the redhead, where the hell was he? He was supposed to be watching camera feeds for the new assignment they had taken up.

The bathroom was open so he wasn't taking a shower, and he wasn't in the kitchen or the main room, nor in his bedroom. Mello stood with a hand on his hip in irritation, so where the fu-

He cocked his head to the side in confusion at the odd noise coming from his own bedroom; curious he walked to the end of the hallway and peered inside. His mouth dropped. "Matt what the fuck are you _doing _on my bed?!"

Matt looked up at the sound of his voice. "Erm...hi Mello?"

The redheads face was flushed, and his hand was wedged inside his tented boxers; his jeans and shirt nowhere to be seen. Mello could just make out the slight movement inside the cartoon print boxers and couldn't decide weather to be furious or amused that Matt hadn't ceased in his motions.

He settled on pissed off. "Hi'? Is that all you have to say while I find you _jerking yourself off on my bed_?!"

"Care to join?" Matt supplied with a small groan and Mello's eyes widened. What the hell was Matt talking about-

And Mello grinned suddenly. He knew what Matt was trying to do.

Matt expected him to get angry and storm off, leaving him to finish what he started or slink off back to his own room, either way he would avoid a confrontation until Mello had cooled off, but not this time. Matt was going to learn a lesson.

"Alright Matt." he told him smoothly as he sauntered over to the bed. And although he couldn't see Matt's eyes behind the goggles he knew there would be surprise in them. He was above Matt, straddling him, before the redhead had even had a chance to move.

Matt started to slide his hand away from his boxers but Mello stopped him and instead placed his own gloved hand over the smooth flesh and forced Matt to continue to stroke himself.

"Mello what-"

"Hush Matt. You started this." he whispered by his ear. He felt Matt shiver and smirked as he nipped at his jawbone.

His gloved hand warmed quickly and he didn't let himself stop to think on what he was doing to Matt and simply did it. He nibbled his way down the redhead's neck and to his shoulders and smirked at the harsh breathing it caused.

Matt's hand was getting too slugging in its movements, even with himself leading, and he found it irritated him. He forced Matt's hand out of the way and took hold of his friend's erection and teasingly slid the glove up the length loving the choked hiss he received in response. After a few more strokes Matt moaned loudly and arched into him. Mello took pity and continued on with his plan of making Matt cum.

He latched his mouth around one of Matt's nipples and swirled his tongue across it and hearing Matt's breath catch, sucked on the nub. "Shit Mello!" Matt squirmed beneath him but with Mello straddling him and his hand on his penis he was unable to do anything other than take the pleasure given.

Mello grinned against the abused flesh of Matt's nipple as he slid his thumb across the head of the redhead's erection.

"Ah M-mello..."Matt moaned as he spilled his seed all over himself and Mello's glove. Mello couldn't help but feel the rush at having done that to Matt, having his name spill from those parted lips just as he had orgasumed.

It was as intoxicating as it was strange. He had never thought of Matt like that before, and perhaps he needed to sort through his feelings to figure everything out. But for the moment, he simply enjoyed it.

He ran his tongue across Matt's lips and smirked as they parted, eager for the hungry kiss that followed. Matt's eyes were closed, his hands tangled in Mello's hair as he accepted Mello's tongue into his mouth. Mello's gloved fingers ran along Matt's sides teasingly and he reveled in the shivers that sprung forth at his touch.

They were both a little breathless when the kiss finally ended and Mello leaned over to Matt's ear when he spoke in little more than a whisper.

"Make sure you change the fucking sheets when you finally get up." he gave the surprised redhead another quick kiss before he slid off the exhausted body and out of the room.

Whatever the hell he felt for Matt, things would definitely change around there. Mello licked at his smoke flavored lips and smirked.

Definitely for the better.

_-End-_

**AN:** So how was this random idea (I literally came up with it while PM'ing DioblicaJeevas hehe)

Review??


	2. Fleeting

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think Matt and Mello would have died without having sex with each other if I owned Death Note? No, I didn't think so.

_~Fleeting~_

Matt stood in the doorway for a moment, eyebrows raised, and simply watched Mello as he swung his slim leather clad hips to some beat in his head. Now normally that wouldn't have been note worthy, perhaps sexy even, but the fact that Mello was doing that as he washed dishes _was_.

Matt leaned against the doorframe as Mello began to hum quietly and smiled silently. It wasn't everyday that Mello did something so… domesticated. Though Matt would have drawn the line at the blonde weary a pink frilly apron or some other overly girly attire.

As it were, Mello's hair was pulled back into a short pony-tail at the base of his skull and he wore a tight fitting t-shirt rather than his usual leather vest. The entire image was rather… cute, in a way. Mello would have killed him for even thinking that. Instead of voicing his opinion, he walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him, effectively startling him.

"Matt!" the blonde hissed as he dropped the mug he'd been in the process of rinsing, though it didn't break. Matt gave the blonde a smile at the annoyed glare he'd been given, and kissed his cheek at the exasperated sigh thrown his way.

Mello huffed and continued on with the dishes but made no move to push him away which spoke volumes for his current mood. Matt had no idea what had come over him, but he liked seeing the blonde so calm.

Matt knew that it wouldn't last, as it never did with Mello, but he would enjoy the peaceful time he was given for the moment. And Matt supposed that as long as there were moments like these, in between everything else, that they would be alright.

_**-End-**_

**AN: **Again something I couldn't seem to find a home for... at least not in any of my current fic ideas..... and I have lots.... actually... this can be blamed on Dioblica again as I was PMing them at the time too. Though I got my inspiration from washing dishes lmao.


	3. Crave

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own Death Note Ok?

**AN:** erm...... rated M for my swearing in the AN on the bottom? lol

**Suggested Listening**: Crave, I Only Want What I Cant Have **by** t.a.t.u

_~Crave~_

Matt watched Mello as he slept, the jagged strands of his hair splattered across the pillow like a golden halo of blood, and the way the thin sheet clung to the blonde's slender body as he breathed in and out. He sometimes wondered if Mello could sense him watching, if he _knew_ Matt watched him. And Matt wondered if he would stop doing it should Mello say something, should Mello _know_.

He probably would. It would be better for him, probably, if he were to stop the nightly habit. It was destroying him. Being able to look but never touch.

Mello leaving had nearly killed him. Matt honestly had no idea how he had survived the years in the blonde's absence, though he supposed drugs could do that to ones memory. But Matt knew it hadn't been the drugs that had cleared the fog from his mind. It had been the scarred blonde sleeping not even six feet from him, face slightly illuminated by the laptop seated on the table, paused on some porn video in case Mello should wake to ask what he was doing.

But he knew Mello wouldn't.

Because he never did.

And Matt wished he could hate the blonde for it, because he just couldn't seem to stop on his own.

Matt was gay. Always had been. And definitely always would be.

Mello was not gay, couldn't stand the thought of them and the way they _sinned_, despite all of the comments he received all throughout his youth and even now when he walked down the street in that skintight leather. Mello wasn't gay but damned if Matt didn't wish he was.

Matt had always wanted what he couldn't have.

A family.

A best friend.

Mello.

He had never known his family unlike many who had attended Wammys. He had been dropped off the side of a bridge and was a miracle baby because he had somehow survived and had been fished out by some good samaritan who had seen the redheaded homeless woman do it. Matt couldn't help but feel a little bitter towards the samaritan.

Matt had a best friend. Emphasis on _had_. Mello had been that person, once upon a time. And then he had abandoned him when L died and had only called, years later, when he had been a bleeding wreck on the side of the road with chunks of leather brunt to his skin and bits of shrapnel in his wounds; but he hadn't been his friend since they were kids. Mello _wasn't _Mello anymore.

And Mello would never be his lover, no matter how much Matt longed for it. How much he loved the fucker silently.

And Matt wasn't sure what was worse, knowing that he would end up dead because of the person he loved, or knowing that the person he loved despised _what_ he was. God only knew what would happen should Mello find out he was gay...

He smiled slightly, twinged with regret for things never to be, and brushed a strand of hair out of Mello's face. Mello could never love him, but no matter what, Matt would be there for him, always.

_**-End-**_

**AN**: ok that was rather depressing........ and I fucking DARE the LU to say this chapter is MA. **I FUCKING DARE YOU**! *flips the bird*

OK, im done being bipolar. :)

review?


	4. Faces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own death note or the song...

**Suggested Listening**: A thousand faces **by **Creed

**AN:** Another reject songfic lol. Actually.... that's what most of these are. Hahah.

_~Faces~_

You wear a thousand faces Mello, The orphan, The detective, The obsessed, The catholic, The broken, The crazed, The driven, The attention seeker, The badass, The defeated, The lonely child, The friend, The abuser.... so tell me Mello.... which is you?

Is it The lonely child, the one who used to cry long into the night, muttering in a strange and beautiful language and clutching desperately at glass beads that hung from their neck?

Or is it The crazed young man who I watched shoot out the brains of another human, who had the cruelest smirk as they stuck the gun in the front of their pants and spat on the dead body, who hadn't even blinked an eye at all the carnage?

Is it perhaps The attention seeker, the one who used to start fights whenever there was a crowd simply to get them to watch, the one who wanted to be the best so that everyone would have their eyes on no one else but them?

Maybe The driven, the boy who had endless amounts of dreams and wants and the ability to get them all should they have gone down the right path, or still got what they wanted even on the wrong one?

Is it The broken, who called on a rainy night, covered in blood and half conscious with burns all over them, hair matted to their wounds with sweat and grit, who cried when they were moved and held a set of broken beads clenched in a leather covered fist?

Could it be The Catholic, who prayed every night no matter how good or bad things were, and covered themselves in crosses despite the sin they committed within direct view of their god, the one that muttered prayers under their breath and in their sleep and still kept a bible despite the fact its pages were blood stained and faded?

Perhaps The Obsessed, who would go to any lengths to obtain their goal, no matter whom had to be killed, kidnapped, raped or dismembered to do so, who despite their regrets simply couldn't stop?

Or maybe it's The detective, who loved the challenges posed by a new case given in class, who simply lived for the hours and hours and sometimes days of research and study that it took to solve the riddle, solve the crime?

Or even The badass, who encased themselves in leather and ate chocolate and loved their guns in the front of their pants, who had a scar that marred the left half of their face who had eyes the color of blue steel?

Maybe The defeated, who in the end decided they had lost despite being the one to have to sacrifice everything in order to actually triumph?

Or The friend, who stuck by me no matter whose fault it was we got caught by the caretaker, who defended me when I was too small to do so on my own, who would play games with me despite the fact they sucked at them?

Or the abuser.... who despite everything never failed to take their aggression out on their oldest friend, their lover, who destroyed _everything_?

You have many faces Mello, and despite how long you have been in my life, I still can't find who you are. So tell me Mello, which one is you?

_-End-_

**AN:** Erm..... I seem to be going to the opposite scale now..... lmao. It's different than the others, but I don't know, I kind of like it... :)


	5. MarshMello

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own death note.

_~MarshMello~_

Mello had been gone for the past few hours, having had to go on an errand....that had taken longer than expected, and so when he entered the apartment, tired and irritable, the last thing he had expected to be welcomed by was a mess.

One that most certainly _hadn't_ been there when he had left.

He had stepped on something that squished beneath his boot which had him immediately glance at the floor wearily, only to see a massive amount of small fluffy white objects, which upon inspection, were mini-marshmallows, scattered across the floor.

Mello's eyes narrowed and followed the trail out to the living room, where he knew Matt and even possibly the marshmallows would be, to tell the red haired idiot hacker to pick the fucking things up, only stop and stare.

Matt had a box of toothpicks resting next to the ripped open bag of marshmallows and Mello cocked his head to the side at the strange pudgy marshmallow figures that rested on the table. Each one held a slight liking to a person they had once known from Wammys; only being identified by hair color or some accessory or feature drawn on the surface.

If those lumps of marshmallows with toothpicks holding themselves together could be called anything other than creepy as fuck.

He watched in morbid fascination as Matt took his lighter to the figure in his hand and held it to its 'face'. The puffy surface instantly caught fire, the lighter's flame nearly engulfing the figure, and though it seemed Matt had intended to simply burn a small portion of it, the entire thing set fire and Matt dropped it to the table with a small yelp of pain.

Mello watched the lump burn and his stomach churned unpleasantly. That was 'him'.

"Hey Mello..." Matt said weakly as he finally noticed him. The scent of charred marshmallow, reminding him of something far more unpleasant, made his stomach lurch and he was into the kitchen the second bile rose into his throat and hunched over the sink as he practically heaved into the bowl that had been left in there.

His stomach clenched a few more times before it finally calmed down enough for his white knuckle grip on the sink to be released. He turned the faucet on and let it run as he splashed his face and took a deep breath.

An arm went around his waist and hair was brushed away from the right side of his face as a pair of lips kissed slowly at his neck. He sighed heavily.

"Sorry, I was having a bit of fun... didn't think it would go up in flames like that..." Matt murmured against him and he just couldn't be angry with the idiot, because he knew Matt hadn't meant it. But fuck if it hadn't brought back unwanted memories of a time he'd rather forget.

"It's been years Mello; one would think it wouldn't still bother you." Matt mused as he turned him in his arms to face him. Mello glared at the redhead, who kissed at his frown until it smoothed out into something that resembled a smile.

"Yeah it's been years, and your still a fucking idiot." he grumbled. Matt laughed, not taking offense in the slightest and tugged him from the kitchen gently, still apparently wary of his stomach.

"Well at least I'm not the one fucking the idiot I suppose?" Matt shrugged a shoulder and led him passed the black gooey mess of charred food and into their bedroom

He sucked in a breath as pale fingers slide down his side and trailed across his slightly exposed stomach.

It had been years since he had gotten his scar, but the smell of his own burning flesh would always be in his memory.

As would every moment he spent with Matt.

_-End-_

**AN**: I have had that damn marshmallow scene collecting dust for so damn long! I thought of it randomly after I saw that my mom had bought a bag of marshmallows, which I HATE, and thought about trying to make marsh-nendos with them. :)


	6. Glow

**Disclaimer**: See previous ones

**AN**: this is ENTRILRLY DiabolicaJeevas's fault. It was spawned from a comment made in one of our IM's than made me think not so purely.....heh

**Suggested Listening:** Time To Play by Metro Station

-_Glow-_

Mello wasn't quite sure what his reaction should be at what he was seeing. He was honestly speechless for once, and couldn't even hope to yell at his red haired roommate for being noisy. Especially as he hadn't been playing games as Mello had thought.

Oh no, he was far from playing games.

Though what he was doing was also a little...

"Matt.... why is your penis glowing?" he just simply couldn't stop himself from asking. The only other light came from what spilled in from the hallway, the dim yellowed lights casting only enough illumination to bring Matt's shadow into view. That, and the hand that was wrapped around what was either a radioactive sausage or Matt's own penis.

"Geeze don't you knock Mello?" Matt sighed out loudly and Mello felt his face flush as parts of the 'sausage' disappeared as Matt moved his fingers across it barely stifling a moan.

"You would have heard me if you weren't making so much damn noise!" he accused furiously, his anger momentarily smothering his discomfort at not-quite being able to see his friend _playing_ with himself.

"Well if you didn't like it you could have put headphones on. And if you keep staring I might just end up thinking you planned this." Matt's tone was mocking and amused and Mello hated him for taking the situation so damn calmly.

"I didn't plan on walking in on you jerking off! I though you were playing a game, and you still didn't answer, why the hell is _it _glowing?!" he snarled. He may have been slightly embarrassed, not that he would have ever admitted it, but his curiosity and thirst for knowledge no matter how inappropriate had won out.

"I bought glow-in-the-dark condoms to see if they actually glowed." Matt shrugged, turning to him, one hand on his hip and the other still on himself. "Do you plan to stand there and watch me the entire time?" he sounded slightly annoyed, and perhaps he was, after all, Mello _had_ interrupted him at a bad time... or was it good time?

"Trust me; I don't want to watch you." Mello scoffed, yet he was having a hard time removing himself from the room.

"I think you are lying." Matt told him, dropping his penis from his grasp, and stalked over to him. Mello sucked in a breath as Matt pressed himself against his side, penis digging into his hip as the taller male breathed against his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Want to see if it still glows while I'm inside of you?" Matt asked, and if Mello could have seen his face he was sure Matt would have wagged his eyebrows. And Mello almost said no, for the simple fact that Matt thought he could get away with pulling something like this on him without consequences, but really... Mello was just curious. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself as his mouth moved against Matt's, as his hands slid across smooth skin and hidden muscle, as he lowered himself onto the glowing latex...

Because really.... he was just curious... right?

_-End-_

**AN**: Yes I ended it there. :) I don't ALWAYS write out sex you know.....

Anyway.... This is the exact conversation pasted from MSN messenger (though I edited my secret identity bwhahaha..... not that anyone actually cares XD)

DiabolicaJeevas says:

**lmao, my Mello is obsessed with purple condoms atm XD**

Shinigami says:

_OMG fic idea!_

_glow-in-the-dark condoms FTW!_

DiabolicaJeevas says:

**lmao XD**

Shinigami says:

_"Matt......why is your penis glowing?"_

DiabolicaJeevas says:

**LMAO XDD**

-So that was EXACTLY what made my brain go here. It's all your fault D!

**Special thanks to reviewers (which was kinda pathetic last time lol)**: Kari Twilight Mist, DiabolicaJeevas (if there were more it doesn't show on the site)

**Review??**


	7. Game

**AN: **This is a COMPLETLY DiabolicaDeevas's fault.

**Suggested Listening**: Pokerface (lady gaga cover) **by** Blowsight

~The Game~

Mello had just stepped out of the shower, hair dripping wet and water droplets running down his skin, when the door flung open leaving Mello to stare unblinkingly at Matt.

"Give me one reason not to kill you right now." he hissed, fingers twitching by his side in effort not to reach out and do something unfavorable to the redhead. Surprisingly Matt just grinned.

"Guess what Mello?"

Mello was wary, as Matt should not have been so calm, and couldn't help the way his body tensed even more despite the completely non-threatening stance Matt had. "_What_, Matt?"

"You just lost The Game." Matt looked at him smugly and Mello had to wonder if he was high on something.

"The game? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked carefully, not sure if he should be alarmed when Matt's smile fell into something disbelieving and slightly horrified.

"You don't know what The Game is?"

"If I did I wouldn't have asked. Matt, are you taking something you shouldn't be, you know I don't tolerate- hey! Let go!" Mello protested as Matt grabbed a hold of his arm, yanking him forcefully but not hurtfully, out of the bathroom.

They stopped before Matt's laptop where he pulled up a web page after a few clicks and rapid typing, his grip never once lessoning on Mello whose naked body was quickly cooling down in the heatless apartment.

"Here, read it." Matt pointed to the screen and though Mello was less than amused, he had a feeling Matt wouldn't let up until he had complied with whatever insanity was ongoing.

Mello huffed out a sigh and scanned the contents of the Wikipedia site, his brow creasing the more he read.

"This is-"

"Awesome right?"

"Utterly pointless and _completely_ fucking stupid." Mello finished, glaring at Matt who had puffed out his bottom lip in a pout that the blond had only seen him do twice in the ten years he'd known him.

And only when Mello had hated something Matt had been interested in.

"Mello you're naked." Matt said, eyes wide behind his goggles, hand dropping from his arm.

"Yeah, that usually happens when someone's drag you out of the bathroom before they can finish changing." he muttered dryly, though taking some amusement in Matt's sheepish expression. Mello noted however, that Matt's eyes had drifted across his body and had yet to pry themselves away.

"I believe Matt, you just lost _this_ game." Mello grinned deviously and seated himself on Matt's lap, lips curling further upward as Matt sucked in a harsh breath, face reddening.

"If this is loosing, then I'm not sure I mind all that much." Matt replied, hands sliding up Mello's back. Mello shivered; though he was cold, he knew he wouldn't be for long. Who knew some stupid game Matt found could end up so well?

-End-

**AN:** yup, short and to the point. I hate that Game. XD. And D always bothers me with it despite the fact I dont care if I 'lost the game' or not. Sorry D, but it's true. XD

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, im too lazy to type them in here at the moment XD

Review?


	8. Texas

**Suggested Listening**: Texas **by** Lo-Pro

~Maybe I did it~

He wasn't sure where exactly he was headed. Just somewhere his other half wasn't. He would never be able to explain to the other why he'd left, seemingly out of the blue. And he would never be able to say he was sorry for leaving.

But he had needed to go.

He just couldn't sit there and watch him die.

It wasn't about revenge, or a secret hatred he had. He had just known what was happening and knew that if his pain could protect his lifelong friend then it was worth it.

Matt knew Mello would survive without him, he had always been able to, he just hoped Mello would someday understand why..

He could say that he was doing it because it needed to be done.

Or because L had failed and he was rebelling against the legacy left to them...

Or, more closer to the truth... maybe it was all for Mello.

He didn't hate Mello for his obsession with Near or Kira. But he couldn't watch him march to his death if there was something that could be done to stop it. He was almost certain that the plan wouldn't go through without him, not because another person couldn't be found, but because he knew how much he meant as a friend to the other. Though perversely he had hoped he meant even more, but now that he was doing this he didn't want Mello to love him because it would hurt him to be abandoned at the eleventh hour.

Maybe he was a coward, and maybe he was naive and delusional, but he wanted to believe Mello wouldn't do it without him.

That maybe Mello would find another way, a safer way that wouldn't spell out his death. He would die for Mello, that didn't bother him, but the thought of a Mello-less world hurt. If he managed to survive and Mello didn't, he didn't want to think of what it would do to him.

He could live, in a way, so long as he had hope that Mello would be alright.

Everything he'd hoped for them, dreamed of doing together, had gone up in smoke. But if Mello lived, then Matt's own happiness was incomparable.

But damn if it didn't hurt so much to leave him behind.

"Forgive me, Mello... someday..." he whispered and stepped on the gas a little harder. He passed by the sign for San Antonio and kept driving. And if his goggles hung by his neck and water splattered his face in rain like droplets no one was there to mention it.

And no one would be.

~All for you~

**AN**: um, yeah. This is what 'Texas' by Lo-Pro makes me think of XD. Im so f-kd up :P

but the song is very... deep?.. for me.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: TheArcanaQuotes, Possessed4evr, MsMattJeevas, toolazytosignupforanaccount, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, Your Mihael, Living in a fantasy, DiabolicaJeevas, chiakaiyuki, MailJeevasVGFTW, Kari Twilight Mist


	9. 13

**Disclaimer**: Same as always.

~13~

When Mello walked into the kitchen that morning he expected it to start off like every other day; with burned coffee and leftovers from the night before. So when he saw a giant box situated in front of the stove he narrowed his eyes and wondered what he would have to yell at Matt for buying.

When Mello said giant he meant it, it towered over him by a good few inches.

"Matt? Get your ass in here." even as he said that he was already opening the box, pulling the rather loose packing tape off and yanking open the top. He was expecting some sort of gaming equipment, perhaps computers, what he was not expecting, was for something to pop out of the box, the cardboard ripping apart from the force.

Mello went for his gun only to pause incredulously at the loud 'Happy 21st Mello!' that the completely _naked_ figure belted out.

Mello couldn't even fathom how Matt had decided boxing himself up in the middle of the kitchen, naked no less, and jumping out at a former and rather _paranoid_ mafia boss, would be a good idea.

"I couldn't think of anything to get you-" Matt said hurriedly, seeing Mello's narrowed eyes "-so I'm giving myself as a gift instead."

"Why, in Gods' name, would I want _you_ as a gift." Mello sneered, though he was inwardly pleased. Oh the ways he could torture Matt for this stunt-

"Because I'm not blind. I see the way you're eyes run over me as I'm changing. And really Mello, everyone loves natural redheads." Matt said cheekily, boldly running a hand along Mello's chest.

Mello thought that Matt's judgment was perhaps a little skewed, but the redhead was naked and more than willing so really, who was he to complain?

-End 13-

**AN**: just something short for M's b-day. Mwaah. Luff you Mello.


	10. Parody

**Disclaimer: **if i owned this DN would have had gay sex in it *nods*

**AN:** look for the 'Suggested Listening' at the bottom, I wouldn't want to spoil anything... wammys erra snippet. HAPPY HOLIDAYS by the way XD.

_-Parody-_

Matt snickered as he recognized the intro of the new song playing on the laptop. He was already starting to hum to it when Mello came into his peripheral vision.

"What has you so happy?" the blond asked, though it was probably more like shouted if Matt could hear him over the music.

"Nothing." Matt said quickly, not really wanting Mello to know what he was listening to. It wasn't that he was embarrassed or anything..

Mello gave him a look that said he knew Matt was lying. Mello then proceeded to snatch Matt's headphones from him.

"No wait Mello-" Matt tried to push the older boy away and steal back his headphones but to no avail; all it did was cause the headphones to slip free from their port and make lyrics spill loudly out of the built in speakers.

_'Do it right now and don't bite now, drag your tongue across my meat. If you give me head there's no need to spread-'_

There was complete and utter silence after Matt managed to pause the song and he couldn't help but want to bang his head on the desk. Why couldn't Mello have just minded his own business? Why!

"What in Gods name are you listening to?" Mello asked slowly yet his tone was no less demanding than Matt had expected. Matt winced.

"Christmas parody music..."

Mello narrowed his eyes and Matt knew it was going to be a _long_ year.

-End Parody-

**AN: **yay for parody music. I HATE Christmas music. ALL OF IT. *I'm as cashier so at my work its all they play for December and its like 15 versions of the same fkn song*

but parody music is epic. XD

lyrics are from John Valby 'Suck on my cock' parody of Jingle bell rock, or something like that. Naturally I don't own it. Otherwise I would have said lyrics are from *insert my name here*. So yeah. SMC. XD

**Special thanks to reviewers**: PWN3D

TheParanoidNerd

kikyotwosoul

MsMattJeevas

Miharu is Haruka's Love Child


	11. Questions

~Questions~

"Matt, what the hell are you wearing?" Mello addressed his lover with something akin to disgust.

"It's St. Patrick's Day, I'm dressing up."

"You're not even Irish!"

"How would you know?" Matt quirked an eyebrow and took a drag of his cigarette while motioning to his hair.

"Because you told me you weren't! Unless you were lying to me?" Mello questioned dangerously. The thought that Matt might have lied weighed heavily on his mind; he had told Matt everything about himself. _Everything_.

"Before your thoughts have a meltdown let me clarify. I'm not Irish usually, however everyone is Irish today." Matt raised a can of lager and grinned. Mello rubbed his eyes with a sigh.

"You are a bastard."

"Aye, that I am."

-end-

**AN**: just something short for one of my favorite days :P

**Special thanks**: Possessed4evr, PWN3D, 9shadowcat9, Kari Twilight Mist, MsMattJeevas


End file.
